


under the sheets.

by starkspawn



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Implied Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkspawn/pseuds/starkspawn
Summary: even a former spectre seeks comfort in the most unconventional ways.





	under the sheets.

He jolted awake from his sleep, sitting up, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. He can feel his heartbeat hammering away against his chest. Pesky thing, he thought, having a heart again. 

Hanzo had the same recurring nightmare like he always seemed to have every night. Seeing Harumi holding their son in her arms encased in ice, but the more he runs towards them, the farther away they seem to be. He can never reach them, and sees the vile sorceror Quan-Chi approach them and smashes their bodies. Only then does Hanzo make it to them, seeing his wife’s eyes staring back at him with a horrified expression forever trapped. 

There’s a gentle but unfamiliar sound next to him that snaps him out of recollecting his nightmare. He looks down to see a figure on her stomach, her head facing in his direction. Mileena. The sound coming from her mouth continues which relaxes the former spectre, taking in how relaxed she seemed to be in her sleep. He grins upon hearing a small grunt that escapes from her mouth. 

He studied her face, trying to figure out if she was having a dream or a nightmare like he had. One can only imagine the type of nightmares she’d have with her having been raised by the likes of Shao Kahn. He never gave too much thought on it or asked her about her life as an assassin. For one, they were never that close. She only ever sought him out for companionship, which meant no talking about anything too personal. Hanzo never really understood that part of her. Mileena had told him once that she had many lovers, but they never meant anything to her. Which then led to him asking why she kept coming back to him, but she gave a vague response telling him that he made her feel good. And that was all she’d ever tell him.

His eyes wandered downwards at her back that’s revealed, thanks to her not wearing anything and had refused to be covered up with sheets. There’s light scars scattered across her back, some fresher looking than others. Again, another thing she’d probably refuse to talk about, but it left him wondering how many of these were from fights that almost left her for dead, and how many of them were fights she won, or lost. 

He laid down on his side to face her as he rested his head on his palm that kept him up while his free hand reached out to trace lightly over the faded scars with a fingertip in a repeated pattern. 

The small grunts and soft growling had turned into sighs of content that had Hanzo fighting back a smile until one of her eyes opened to look up at him. She had looked mildly surprised at this, almost like she was trying to figure out how she got here or why she was here.

“Long night?” he asked. He hadn’t stopped his lazy touches at her back.

“...Yes,” she responded hesitantly. “I…” she was trying to figure out what to say next. 

“I had a feeling. You seemed not quite yourself when you came to me in the middle of the night.” he explained. Mileena watched him intently. Had she done something terrible? 

“I--” she hissed when Hanzo had touched one of her fresher scars. She had noticed Hanzo was shirtless and had light markings on his neck and chest. His hair which was normally in a tight bun, had been slightly loose, a few strands framing the sides of his face. Mileena felt her face redden upon seeing the onslaught she did to him. 

“You couldn’t wait to have me, if I remember correctly,” he said, a hint of amusement laced in his words. “You needed me right then and there.”

“Enough!” she exclaimed, getting the hint she was being teased. She sat up, ending Hanzo’s touches that Mileena already missed. “I should go. I’ve stayed long enough.”

“It looked like you needed the sleep.” He said. 

Mileena found her top, pulling it over her head as she smoothed down her hair. Hanzo watched her as she dressed herself up. She held the veil that covered her mouth in her hand before looking back at Hanzo. 

It looked like she had an internal conflict before speaking again. 

“Is it alright if I come by later tonight?” she asked. Her voice sounded unsure, ready for him to deny her. 

“Of course.” He said. He always answered the same. 

He expected her to leave with that, but she walked towards him, stopping to have a couple of inches in between them. Her hands reached out to cup his face. She pressed her lips against his and held herself there for a few seconds before pulling away and walked out of his temple. 

Pesky thing, she thought. Having a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my very first (published) one-shot, so please be gentle. I'm still trying to dip my toes into their characterizations, so I apologize if they come off very ooc! Hopefully if it's good enough I'll write more for these two (I've loved them since like... ever lmao)
> 
> *there's no timeline for this, buuuut if you need one i guess it's after MKX (also mileena isn't dead because i said so)


End file.
